Skin against skin
by IcyLady
Summary: 'How violent of you,' the white-haired swordsman gasped, somewhat breathlessly, after a moment of intense dance, punctuated with the clashing of metal against metal. Kanda growled lowly. If there was one bad quality about the man it was his chatter. Thankfully, Kanda knew exactly how to shut the man up. Kanda/Break


**Disclaimer: D Grey Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and Pandora Hearts to Jun Mochizuki. There's not much plot to own here, but the idea for the story is mine nevertheless ;)**

**Author's note: The title is somewhat inspired by Rammstein's "Mann gegen mann". I think it's also useful to assume, for the simplicity of the story, that this had happened sometime before Break got blind. When it happened in Kanda's timeline doesn't seem to be important, as far as I can see. Let me know if you think differently ;)**

* * *

**Skin against skin**

Kanda was waiting, sitting in his room, having made sure that the doors were locked. He had been doing that regularly for a while now, every week to be precise, even though nobody else in the Order even suspected anything. He still found it amazing, but then again, everybody avoided his door with a wide arch, so they would never realise anything no matter how extraordinary things happened.

The white-haired man, who had somehow appeared in his room weeks ago, seemingly falling through a non-existent hole in the ceiling, was certainly extraordinary. Definitely not a part of the Order, he had managed to find his way in, which was unheard of, regardless of the means. Kanda's reaction, so conditioned into him that even the shock of the situation didn't delay it, had been to draw Mugen and attack. Questions could wait.

Surprisingly enough, the man had been armed in a sword and had somehow managed to parry the first blow although barely. He had laughed also, infuriating Kanda, and what had followed was a vicious, yet somehow beautiful, duel. The stranger had fought in a style Kanda didn't recognise and with enough finesse to pose a true challenge to the exorcist.

The feeling had been exhilarating.

Before Kanda had realised what was happening, he had found himself on his bed, pinned under the white-haired man, who was devouring his mouth. Kanda had never felt anything like that and, willing to explore the new feeling, he had allowed the stranger to continue their duel in a completely different way.

He hadn't really understood what had happened then and he still wasn't sure if he did. However, the feelings were good, too good to deny that weird man and so when the man had returned, a week later, they had skipped the swordfight, going directly to the other "fighting".

Eventually they had even talked, lying on his bed sweaty and entwined. The man, Xerxes Break, had told Kanda that he was a contractor, working for an organisation called Pandora. Kanda had never heard of the like. In return, he had told him that he was an exorcist, working for the Black Order. From Break's expression, he had known that his words had meant to the white-head as much as his had meant to Kanda.

It didn't really matter.

The man returned every week, without a fault. Some days they sparred, sometimes they didn't. Every night, Kanda ended up pinned against something: the bed, the wall, the table. Every night he had enjoyed their activities thoroughly. Tonight, however, Kanda was going to change that pattern.

He smirked, noticing the tell-tale signs of the mysterious hole appearing in the ceiling. The idea had been growing in him for a while now, but he finally deemed himself ready to put the plan into action. After all, he did not want to make mistakes, did he?

He got up as the hole in the ceiling grew, not wanting the man to have any advantage over him. As the person fell through and landed gracefully on the floor in front of him, Kanda unsheathed Mugen, striking before the white-haired mystery had fully regained his bearings. They had long since established that the concept of fair play was a foreign notion between them.

Break laughed, parrying the first blow with his sheathed sword. He managed to unsheathe it and still parry the next blow, though Kanda had gone easy on him. While he did not need to hold back, the contractor did not heal fast and it was in their mutual interest that he remained able to pursue their pleasurable endeavours.

'How violent of you,' the white-haired swordsman gasped, somewhat breathlessly, after a moment of intense dance, punctuated with the clashing of metal against metal. Kanda growled lowly. If there was one bad quality about the man it was his chatter. Thankfully, Kanda knew exactly how to shut the man up.

Deeming it the right moment, he picked up the speed, enjoying the surprised look it got him. Oh yes Break, I have been practicing, he thought, smirking. With undeniable satisfaction, he disarmed the man. Profiting from Break's momentary shock, he threw Mugen away, still careful to not damage his precious blade, and grabbed the white-haired man's sword arm. Expertly, he twisted it behind Break's back, pinning the man to the wall viciously.

'You think you can handle me like that,' Break asked with a breathless laugh. With his free hand, he pushed away from the wall and Kanda let him, somewhat fascinated by the graceful move with which Break freed himself, pushing Kanda a bit away at the same time.

'Of course I can handle you,' he answered calmly. Break grinned and walked up to him with a cat-like grace, lightly trailing his hand over Kanda's chest when he was close enough. He felt the feathery touch of the fingers, tickling his skin through the white shirt he was wearing.

'Is that true my boy?' Break asked, his crafty hand sneaking under the hem of Kanda's shirt, leaving a trail of fire as it circled around his waist. Momentarily entranced, Kanda let himself be pulled closer to the other man and kissed him possessively. Break replied in the kind, reaching behind Kanda's head and undoing the cord holding the black hair in a well-practiced move. The dark strands fell free and Break entwined his hand into them.

'I adore that hair of yours,' he murmured when their lips separated. Kanda hummed in reply and leaned to kiss the other swordsman's neck, unsurprised at the low moan his efforts earned him. Smirking nevertheless, he continued, while his hands busied themselves with the buttons of Break's jacket and shirt. He had no patience for going slowly and Break laughed shortly as he pulled both items off his shoulders. The laughter, however, morphed into a loud moan, when Kanda reached the now exposed spot just above Break's collarbone and sucked at the sensitive skin.

'You know me too well,' the white-haired man gasped breathlessly.

'Shut up, would you?' Kanda growled. With a devilish grin, Break massaged his skull expertly and Kanda's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the feeling. Break knew him too well also, he thought. After a moment, he felt the man shift and then a hot breath tickled his ear.

'Alright,' the man whispered huskily. 'Let's hear you now,' he added and nibbled on Kanda's earlobe. He bit back a moan so Break bit harder, eliciting a small hiss from him. 'Just looking at you, I would have never thought you liked pain,' Break whispered, his breath still tickling Kanda's ear as his fingernails grazed the skin under the shirt.

'I said shut up,' Kanda muttered and bit the other's neck, enjoying the small, surprised yelp. He bit again, not too gently, feeling Break's excitement clearly rise. 'Who likes pain now, huh?' he muttered. He wanted to promise pain to the other one but even in his head it sounded too cheesy so he occupied himself with Break's belt instead.

The white head seemed to finally realise that he was going to be undressed before the other would even lose the shirt. With expert's precision, he undid all of Kanda's shirt buttons and took the material off his shoulders, somehow twisting it in such a manner that he restrained the black-haired man's wrists behind his back. Kanda cursed when Break pushed him against the wall, none too lightly, and attacked his bared chest with both hands.

'To think that such a pretty thing would have such a foul mouth,' Break muttered, sounding amused. The feeling of his skin against Kanda's skin was burning, but the latter forced himself to glare at the white-haired weirdo anyway. He was not _pretty_.

'Fuck you,' he hissed, although the sound nearly morphed into a moan as Break's fingertips found the sensitive spots on his chest, caressing them and tickling in the most pleasurable way. Break muttered something about planning to fuck him senseless and Kanda realised that it would soon happen if he didn't do anything. 'Fuck,' he moaned when Break bit down on his nipple.

'I intend to,' the white-head promised hotly.

Kanda tried to free himself from the twisted shirt, restraining his arms, but it was difficult to focus when those skilled hands were caressing and grazing his skin. His fidgeting only resulted in Break's fingers touching more of his skin, producing more of the intoxicating, burning feeling. If he didn't do something soon- His thoughts faded when Break's hand slipped lower to caress the growing bulge in his trousers. He gasped another curse and Break laughed shortly.

'I so enjoy watching you in this state,' he whispered, his voice heavy with desire. 'There is nothing more arousing in the world,' he mused, the hand against Kanda's groin pushing a bit harder, eliciting a strangled moan from his lips.

Enough, Kanda thought firmly. If this continued, his plan would never succeed and, as much as he enjoyed their usual positions, he was going to change the game. With a low growl, he freed his wrists and grabbed Break's hands, much to the obvious surprise of the older man.

'I will start to think that you were serious earlier,' the white-haired swordsman said, his tone just mocking enough to fuel Kanda's determination. Wordlessly he turned them around and pushed the other onto the bed, which was conveniently next to them.

Before Break could do anything, Kanda was on top of him, hands on either side of his head. He smirked at the surprised and eager expression and leaned down to kiss Break's delicious lips. When Break's tongue invaded his mouth forcefully, Kanda realised that he shouldn't have expected the other to go down without a fight. He broke the kiss and bit Break's lower lip, earning a somewhat pained gasp. He wasn't worried though, because the gleam in the other's eyes was that of pleasure.

Abandoning the lips, he leaned lower to trace his tongue over the weird tattoo on Break's chest. He had never asked about it, because he didn't want to talk about his own tattoo, but he knew that Break hated it with passion. Just like Kanda hated his tattoo. However, while the area of his tattoo was basically numb, as though no nerves extended there, Break's tattoo was possibly the most sensitive part of his skin, as he had once found out accidentally. With skilled touch, and he had had time to gain skills in touching Break, he could erase all coherent thought from the other's head.

Usually Break twisted away too fast for Kanda to take advantage of his weakness, but this time Kanda was ready. He grabbed Break's hand as the man wanted to stop him and pressed his legs against Break's thighs. He knew that he was stronger than he looked but he had never exerted his strength over Break and thus it now gave him more than enough time to reach the tattoo.

As a loud moan escaped the man pinned under him, Break's other hand fisted in his hair. For a moment he feared that Break will try to pull him away in the final act of defiance, but he didn't. Satisfied, he continued to tease the sensitive skin, distracting Break from everything else he was doing. The moans escaping Break's normally controlled mouth were driving him crazy, but he somehow managed to get rid if both of their pants and settle between Break's now spread legs.

'Stop,' Break gasped at some point, forcing the word out between two moans. 'Or I-' he cut himself off when Kanda stopped and he realised the position they were in. 'You sneaky bastard,' he breathed with a laugh. With Kanda planted firmly between his legs, he couldn't flip them over. With him breathless from pleasure, he couldn't hope to push Kanda away. The Japanese felt a winning smile tug at the corners of his lips. He leaned and nibbled on Break's parted, lower lip. The other lashed out and bit as well, hard enough to draw blood.

'A sore looser then,' Kanda mocked, sitting up, licking the blood off his lip slowly, watching how desire clouded Break's eyes. That old pervert, he thought with amusement. He let his fingertips gently tease Break's skin, relishing in the touch of the soft skin against his skin but avoiding the area of the tattoo this time. He greatly enjoyed the picture in front of him: flushed face, eyes shining with need and shallow breaths. If that was how he looked when Break teased him, he understood why the man enjoyed watching him so much. Unfortunately for Break, Kanda was quickly developing taste for being the dominant one and he knew already that this wouldn't be the last time he was fighting for dominance.

He leaned down to bring their lips together again, reaching for a small bottle of lube that Break had brought the second time round. The other tried to dominate the kiss and Kanda let him, because he knew he was getting what he wanted. Besides, it kept Break distracted while he fought for focus to coat his fingers in lube. Break's tongue and lips didn't make it easy and neither did Break's hands, still roaming whatever parts of his body they could reach, scratching the skin almost painfully, provoking pleasurable shudders to go down Kanda's spine.

He did succeed eventually though. Break gasped into their fierce kiss, completely forgetting about his fight for dominance, when Kanda pushed one finger in, with barely any warning. Their gazes met for a moment and he smirked. Then Break looked around and grabbed something Kanda did not care to see. Watching Break's reaction to what he was doing with his fingers was much more interesting. As much as the white-haired man tried to keep his noise to minimum, he paid very little attention to keep his expression emotionless. Had Kanda been anybody else, he would have grinned in victory as the wine-coloured eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a soundless moan. Being himself, he merely allowed another small smirk to twist his lips.

He realised his mistake to not pay attention to Break's actions only when Break's lube-covered hand closed itself around his manhood, drawing a loud moan from his lips. He was the opposite of Break: not caring about the noise but mindful to keep his face as impassive as possible. They were usually both losing their fights.

It was another fight to keep focused when Break's hand moved expertly, making him curse and moan in pleasure. However, Break's "me too I can fight dirty" expression helped. He was not going to lose, when he was this close to winning. Deeming the other more than prepared when Break failed to stifle a moan at Kanda's own actions, Kanda gathered all his willpower to free himself from Break's pleasurable ministrations. Withdrawing his fingers simultaneously, he wasted no time to plunge into the other without any warning.

He barely registered Break's strangled yell as the moist heat enveloped him and he moaned. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling, barely remembering to breathe. Break wriggling his hips after a moment forced a groan of pleasure out of his mouth, but he got the hint. Like Break had done to him numerous times, he started moving slowly, moaning at the exquisite friction.

Break grazed his fingernails across Kanda's chest and he picked up speed, barely aware of Break's own moans and groans as he chased after the pleasure. When it finally came, he was only vaguely aware of Break's sperm wetting his belly while the warmth around him contracted. Was that him screaming? It didn't matter, as he closed his eyes, letting the pleasure overwhelm him.

When he opened them again, he realised that he was lying on his back, breathing shallowly as his mind regained its cognitive capabilities. Break was next to him, propped on his arm, tracing patterns on his chest. He looked at the man, noting the satisfied smirk on the pale face, as the wine-coloured eyes followed the delicate touch. Not knowing what to say, he kept quiet and so did Break.

When the feeling of tickling fingertips disappeared he knew that Break was tracing his cursed tattoo. He had never told him that this section was dead to the touch, but it was obvious that it was not as sensitive as Break's. The white-head muttered something about how it was unfair that the tattoo gave him no power over Kanda, who smirked at those words. They fell silent again and Kanda simply let himself enjoy the feeling of Break's fingertips dancing over his skin.

'I need to be going,' the white-haired swordsman whispered finally, sounding slightly regretful. Kanda nodded curtly, because pleasure was one thing, but he was not going to let any emotions enter what was a purely physical relationship. He didn't need emotions. He just needed something to relieve some stress. 'Next time clear your schedule for longer,' Break added, a wicked smile twisting his lips. 'Your little stunt today made me want to experiment.'

Kanda snorted, watching how the man got up, satisfied to see him limp as he went about getting dressed. He wondered how long it was uncomfortable without nearly instantaneous healing. It was probably good that the man didn't know about that little advantage. Break scowled at his expression and promised to next time take Kanda so hard that the Japanese would not be able to stand at all. Smug, Kanda said that he accepted the challenge but only if he would be allowed to do the same afterwards.

Laughing, Break disappeared in the hole that opened in the floor under him. Satisfied, Kanda allowed himself a moment to savour the memories, before going to take a much needed shower.

})i({

Soaking the ache away in a bathtub filled with warm water, Break found himself unable to stop smiling. Even though he knew that his ache wouldn't go away completely, he couldn't help thinking that the pain was worth the pleasure. Kanda Yu, the mysterious, young exorcist from a world that surely couldn't exist, had surprised him yet again.

Yet again he found himself silently thanking Mad Hatter for bullying Eques into helping Break lose some stress, even though they had gone about it in a rather controversial way. He had been as shocked as the black-haired, exotic beauty had looked, the first time he had fallen through Eques' pathway into that weird world.

He had been fuming in his bedroom that night, cursing the damned sewer rat of a Nightray for thwarting his plans, mindful to not wake anybody up, lest they question his mood. Suddenly, with no warning or explanation whatsoever, Eques had opened a passage. Thinking that Sharon was in danger, Break hadn't hesitated to jump in. However, what had waited for him on the other end had not quite been a damsel in distress, even though the long hair had thrown Break off momentarily. Only instinct, and the fact that he had charged with his sword drawn, had let him block a blow of a katana and then he had found himself looking into the angriest, most enthralling eyes he had ever seen.

He hadn't had much time to appreciate the view, however, because the owner of those black eyes, sparking with murderous fury, had attacked again and Break had had to focus on survival. He wasn't even sure how their duel had morphed into a heated make-out session and then into some violent sex, but it had been good. It had been better than he had ever remembered feeling.

When Eques had brought him back, he had demanded an explanation and had only heard that the Mad Hatter had been worried. Break hadn't known that Chains could communicate. He had panicked that Sharon had seen him have sex with a man, but Eques had assured him that his contractor was asleep. That had freaked Break out as well, because it meant that Chains could act on their own. It had been the final impulse behind one of his independent investigations.

However, when Eques had opened the passage one week later, he hadn't hesitated.

He closed his eyes, remembering the expression on Kanda's face as the younger man had reached his climax that night. Usually, his exotic beauty managed to keep his face free of emotions, and definitely not as expressive as that night. That night, however, had been quite different from usual and well worth giving up control to see, he thought. The young swordsman was such a delicious thing, so pure and innocent and yet somehow so wicked. He licked his lips, already planning what he would do next week.


End file.
